En una Navidad
by Mizuki Makino-sama
Summary: Navidad. Época para dar y recibir, los buenos sentimientos flotando en el aire mientras todos predican amor y amistad. Época donde los milagros existen.También es la época donde la mercadotecnia explota a los consumidores y se venden trastos inútiles que terminan en la basura días después de navidad. O bueno, eso es lo que Govet pensaba. A.U. Regalo para Kira-ler


Wolas, bueno... esto es un pequeño y humilde regalo para mi chamacona Kira-ler, como regalo de Navidad. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, y de verdad espero que les guste y que te guste a ti chamacona. Bueno ya, menos charla y mas acción y nos leemos al final

**Renuncia**: Hetalia no me pertenece

* * *

En una Navidad

Navidad. Época para dar y recibir, los buenos sentimientos flotando en el aire mientras todos predican amor y amistad. Época donde los milagros existen.

También es la época donde la mercadotecnia explota a los consumidores y se venden trastos inútiles que terminan en la basura días después de navidad.

Definitivamente esta es la época del año que hace salir lo peor de cada persona, y no es que seas una especie de Grinch, pero es que es la verdad. Observas como la hipocresía se apodera de las personas mientras pelean por varias estupideces, desde los inútiles que consiguen las mejores ofertas, hasta los más absurdos que compiten por quien tiene la mejor decoración. Idiotas, deberían de meterlos en aceite hirviendo tal y como decía el buen señor Scrooge.

Y el hecho de saber que esta fecha está cada vez más cerca te produce nauseas, quieres buscar un puente y saltar, hundirte y encontrar una civilización perdida que no festeje esa estúpida fecha y quedarte ahí por siempre... o simplemente puedes saltar y morir.

Pero de alguna manera sabes que terminaras igual o peor que el año pasado, disfrazado de duende o de reno al lado del lerdillo español de los cojones, obligado por tu hermana, mientras que el bastardillo italiano se burla agriamente de los dos. Definitivamente estas jodido...

Aunque tu hermana te aseguro que este año sería diferente, si claro, como si eso fuera posible.

Te comento que Alfred, el sujeto con complejo de héroe del edificio donde vives, haría una gran fiesta de Navidad, gritando que todos en el edificio estaban invitados y que además podían llevar más gente.

Gruñiste.

Le dijiste que era mejor quedarse en casa en familia, y al decir familia te refieres a ustedes dos y al perro11; a nadie más. No quieres españoles idiotas, ni a italianos gruñones con complejo de Casanova.

A pesar de que tu hermana es la mujer más dulce y tierna de este mundo, también es la personita más insistente y latosa que te puedes encontrar. Insistió de tal manera -te amenazo con tirar todo tu "tabaco" que mantenías "bien escondido" en varios puntos estratégicos- que no te quedo otra más que aceptar, y claro... ese par también estaba invitado.

Mierda.

Si de por sí, es bastante penoso para ti convivir con el par de babotas castaños, -que aseguras en tu fuero interno que son algo más que "amigos"- todos los días del año; es como una patada en las bolas irlos a recoger a su piso el desgraciado día de la fiesta. Realmente no sabes ni por qué lo estás haciendo.

Cierto, tu "tabaco" corre peligro.

Nada más al llegar al nidito, perdón, pisito de aquel par te diste cuenta de que tu martirio aumento a la triple potencia.

No solo ese par iban a subir a TU auto, si no que tuvieron la desfachatez de invitar al francés amanerado y al albino ese amigos del español del los cojones, también iban de pegotes el hermano del bastardillo italiano y a su vez el chico terminator hermano del albino.

Definitivamente tu noche empeoro sobremanera.

Pero no reparaste en alguien más que iba con aquella manada de neandertales; un chico muy -bastante- parecido al lerdillo español, salvo que este chico tiene el cabello más largo y su rostro es un tanto más serio, valla, que no tenía la misma sonrisa de imbécil del imbécil al cual odias.

Aunque a decir verdad no es la primera vez que lo miras, de hecho, es la tercera. Y ahora que lo piensas, las dos primeras veces que lo viste querías que la tierra se abriera y te tragara ¡y todo por culpa del estúpido de Antonio!

Todavía recuerdas la primera vez que lo viste; el asco que tuviste ese día no fue normal. Tú y tu hermana iban llegando al pisito del par de imbéciles de Lovino y Antonio, cuando de repente salió ese chico, que en un principio pensaste que era Antonio, totalmente sonrojado y quizás hasta asustado, murmurándoles un rápido "no les recomiendo entrar". Tu hermana que en ocasiones peca de cotilla se acerco a la puerta, y para qué negarlo, lo cotilla se pega; tú también te acercaste y lo que escucharon aun te produce nauseas: gruñidos y jadeos bastante perturbadores, además de ciertos soniditos que no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

Asco. De ahí tu teoría de que son algo más que amigos.

La segunda vez, Antonio y el par de lapas que tiene por amigos estaban gastándole bromas pesadas al bastardillo -y a cualquier otro pobre imbécil que se atravesara en su camino, tu- y el chiste fue que gracias a eso te ganaste la cicatriz de la ceja del lado derecho y además aquella manada de idiotas se ganaron tu odio perpetuo. Lo que más o menos salvo la situación fue que este chico, cuyo nombre es Paulo, te ayudo a mantener esa herida desinfectada mientras te curaba; además del tremendo regaño de esos de Dios es Cristo que te recordó a tu amada hermana, dirigido al trió de imbéciles.

Cabe decir que lo que nunca te habías sonrojado en tu vida, te sonrojaste aquella vez, no solo porque lo tenias a una distancia que atentaba contra el espacio personal, si no porque te trato como si fueras de azúcar... como si fueras especial.

Y ahora, en las vísperas de un colapso nervioso lo vuelves a ver. Te sonríe, y lo único que atinas a hacer es sonrojaste como idiota y girar el rostro.

Que listo eres.

Como pudieron todos se subieron a tu auto, ahora sabes que las sardinas no se sienten cómodas en esas pequeñas latas, pero de alguna manera respetaron tu espacio y no tuviste tantos problemas para conducir, te respetan, o al menos tu cara de mala leche hace que lo hagan.

El pequeño y simple trayecto al lugarcete donde seria la dichosa fiestecita se te hizo tortuoso y largo. Joder, que aguantar tanta estupidez junta no era bueno ni recomendable; pero a tu hermana pareció importarle, es más, ¡hasta lo disfruta! Definitivamente la Navidad te odia y por lo tanto tú odias a la Navidad.

Solamente al llegar al lugar del mal, hiciste lo único sensato que podías hacer... atacar la mesa de las botanas.

Te apoderaste de un par de bandejas con tapas y trocitos de jamón, de alguna manera tendrías que pasar el rato, y atacar la comida es una buena opción; tal vez y en una de esas te atragantas, mueres y eres feliz sin tantos idiotas a tu alrededor. Si, morir comiendo suena tentador, sobretodo refutándole una pequeña victoria a la navidad; claro, si morir se considera una victoria.

Patético. Aunque ahora te das cuenta que tienes cierto complejo suicida.

-¿Me das?- escuchaste una voz un tanto conocida, pero no fue hasta que volteaste a ver quién era que prácticamente se te cayo la comida de la boca. Y es que esa pregunta no fue normal, bueno, viniendo de quien vino no parece tan normal ¡cómo diablos llego Paulo ahí!

Se te quedo viendo algunos segundos con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, y te repitió la misma pregunta -¿Me das?- ¿Pero aquí la pregunta es a que se refiere con "dar"? -Vamos ¿que eres sordo?- el seguía con la sonrisa.

Un extraño tic apareció en tu ceja.

Sin decir mucho Paulo agarro una de las tapas de la bandeja de la que te apoderaste y se sentó a tu lado. Cabe decir que te sentiste estúpido, pensando en guarradas mientras el chico se refería a las tapas... Que idiota.

-Pensé que no te quedaría cicatriz... creo que hubiera sido mejor llevarte a un hospital- dijo el viendo hacia la pista donde varios borrachos hacían desfiguros, que algunos denominaban bailar.

-No hubo necesidad. Lo que me hiciste fue más que suficiente.- desviaste la vista.

-Al menos me alegra saber que fui de utilidad...

Después de eso, silencio. Mucho silencio.

Que se supone que debías de decir ahora, desgraciadamente nunca has sido bueno iniciando los temas de conversación. Nuevamente hiciste que te viera cual patético eres.

-¿Quieres más?- aunque más que ofrecerle parecía una orden. Él sonrió y acepto tomando unos trocitos de jamón

-A todo esto aun no se tu nombre- dijo él en un tono casual

-Govert...- murmuraste

-Govert... me gusta; yo me llamo Paulo

-Ya lo sabía

-¿De verdad? Pero ¿cómo?

-Se lo oí mencionar al lerdo de Antonio... por cierto ese tipo no es trigo limpio. Más vale que te mantengas alejado de él, no te fíes de ese idiota

-¿Tan mal te cae?

-¿A ti no?

-Bueno, sé que mi hermano no es perfecto, pero hace lo que puede. Pero para tenerle esa manía seguramente te hizo algo y se lo gano el solo a pulso. Suele ser algo lento y despistado- Dejaste de escuchar después de la palabra "hermano". Has metido la pata hasta el cuello; por eso en ocasiones como esta te planteas si la estupidez es contagiosa.

Definitivamente tienes que alejarte de la gente que frecuentas, eso incluye en ocasiones a tu hermana. Te levantaste de tu asiento y saliste a la pequeña terraza del lugar... bueno, más que terraza era un patiecito de uno por uno, con una coladera en medio y una enredadera en la pared.

Horrible.

Te diste cuenta de que habías dejado las botanas en la silla y aprovechaste eso para fumar un poco, eso calmaría tus nervios. Como podías echar a perder semejante oportunidad hablando mal del lerdillo a su hermano ¡a su HERMANO!

Por lo menos fumar es relajante, eso nadie lo podía negar, y nadie podía adivinar tu pequeño escondrijo...

-Te fuiste de repente, ¿dije algo incomodo?- muy bien, tal vez si pudieron -y dejaste las tapas a medio comer

-Ya no quiero, prefiero un cigarro.

-Fumar no es bueno para tus pulmones...- lo miraste de forma indescifrable. ¿Realmente se estaría preocupando por ti o es solo algo de paranoia?

-Da igual... no importa

Sentiste un mantazo enseguida viste como tu cigarro era pisoteado cruelmente

-Claro que importa- te empezó a reñir -que ¿acaso quieres morir tan joven?- valla se dio cuenta de tu complejo suicida. Desviaste la vista -Volvamos adentro- dijo Paulo con voz suave -aquí hace frio y hay una fiesta de navidad que disfrutar- te sonrió

-Ve tú, prefiero quedarme aquí. Por lo menos estoy a salvo del trío de idiotas

-Vamos no seas aguafiestas- te volvió a sonreír. Definitivamente la sonrisa de ese chico te hace más torpe, pero aun así aceptaste; no querías que te viera como el amarguetas que eres.

Ya adentro recordaste lo que la sonrisa te hizo olvidar por unos cuantos segundos, toda esa bola de salvajes dando un espectáculo digo de un circo, lo mas bizarro del asunto es que tu hermana y una chica castaña los alentaban a seguir; gritando que se pegaran más, hasta jurarías oír que les pedían que se besaran.

Qué asco. Se supone que es una fiesta religiosa, no una bacanal.

Giraste a ver el rostro de tu acompañante. Pálido, más blanco que el papel y con un tic en el ojo. También giro a verte.

-Creo que tenias razón...- murmuro Paulo aun en estado de shock. Le tomaste de la mano sacándolo del lugar del mal, por lo menos así estarán a salvo de lo que pueda pasar después. Y ahora que lo piensas, tu hermana sigue ahí... Bueno analizándolo bien, a pesar de parecer dulce y frágil tiene la mano muy pesada... se sabrá defender sola.

Empezaron a caminar por las calles, a pesar de ser vísperas de Navidad y del frio que empezaba a calar, había algunos locales aun abiertos y varias parejas que caminaban sin preocupación alguna ya sea abrazados o tomados de la mano. Definitivamente si no detestaras estas fechas hasta te resultaría agradable ver un panorama como ese...

Sentiste un leve apretón en tu mano... tu mano...

¡SU MANO!

Lo soltaste sin dar muchas explicaciones. Te adelantaste unos cuantos pasos y sacaste nuevamente un cigarro, es algo que no puedes evitar, es un vicio que ha estado contigo durante varios años; tratando de ignorar el hecho de que empezabas a extrañar el calor de su mano.

Guardaste tu mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, dándole una honda calada al pitillo, tus músculos se relajaron para volverse a tensar inmediatamente cuando sentiste su mano en tu hombro.

-Deja de fumar... esta vez no tienes argumentos a tu favor- sonreíste de lado

-Claro que los tengo...- inhalaste otra vez. Él frunció el ceño

-¿Se pueden saber cuáles?- te atragantaste con el humo, no te esperabas esa respuesta.

-...Frio...- patético. Él se dio cuenta y comenzó a reír y no precisamente discretamente.

-Claro... y mi hermano es un genio. Vamos debe de haber algo mas, dime...

-No...- en estos momentos es cuando le das la razón al bastardillo, eres un jodido odioso. Sin tampoco dar muchas explicaciones Paulo saco tu mano de la chaqueta tomándote de la misma y con la otra mano te arrebato el cigarrillo, dándole una calada.

-No, no se me ha quitado el frio. Así que dime porque volviste a sacar un pitillo, por que por lo que veo amenazarte de muerte no hace ningún efecto en ti- Algo parecido a una sonrisilla sincera apareció en tu rostro, el te miro curioso.

-Porque… porque simplemente me pones nervioso… me gustas- muy bien ni tú mismo esperabas tanta sinceridad. Paulo estaba totalmente sonrojado. Adorable, pensaste.

Lo soltaste y seguiste caminando, tal vez después de eso ya ni siquiera se te quiera acercar.

Lo que paso después de eso paso tan rápido que apenas y te diste cuenta, sentiste que te jalo del brazo, paraste bruscamente, tomo de improviso tu nuca y acerco sus labios a los tuyos en un suave beso que solo duro unos cuantos segundos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Navidad. Época para dar y recibir, los buenos sentimientos flotando en el aire mientras todos predican amor y amistad. Época donde los milagros existen.

También es la época donde la mercadotecnia explota a los consumidores y se venden trastos inútiles que terminan en la basura días después de Navidad.

Definitivamente esta es la época del año que hace salir lo peor de cada persona, y no es que seas una especie de Grinch, pero es que es la verdad. Observas como la hipocresía se apodera de las personas mientras pelean por varias estupideces, desde los inútiles que consiguen las mejores ofertas, hasta los más absurdos que compiten por quien tiene la mejor decoración. Idiotas, deberían de meterlos en aceite hirviendo tal y como decía el buen señor Scrooge.

Y el hecho de saber que esta fecha está cada vez más cerca te produce nauseas, quieres buscar un puente y saltar, hundirte y encontrar una civilización perdida que no festeje esa estúpida fecha y quedarte ahí por siempre... o simplemente puedes saltar y morir.

Pero de alguna manera sabes que este año será diferente, no por el hecho de que disfrazarás de algo diferente en compañía de tu hermana y del par de babotas castaños, o porque te obligaran a ir a una fiesta que terminara en una orgia, si no porque esta vez estas acompañado por tu persona especial.

De algún modo has dejado de fumar, cabe decir que te ha costado horrores, pero él ha ayudo y bastante. Pero te entretienes mordisqueando tu antigua pipa.

Ahora te encuentras en tu casa, tranquilo. Tú hermana volvió a salir con esos dos y seguramente aparecerá hasta el día siguiente con la escusa de que se quedo a dormir en el pisito del par de idiotas. Frunciste la nariz.

Tal vez la Navidad y tu no se lleven exactamente bien, pero debes de reconocer que gracias a ella tienes el mejor regalo que pudiste haber deseado, tal vez, es lo que algunos idiotas consideran un "milagro", y tal vez gracias a eso, le puedas dar una oportunidad a esa odiosa fiesta.

Un dulce olor a chocolate caliente inundo la estancia, un peso extra se sintió en el sofá donde te encontrabas. Paulo te extendió una taza dándote de paso un pequeño piquito en los labios mientras te susurraba un "Feliz Navidad".

* * *

Y bien, espero realmente que te halla gustado tu regalo chamacona, bueno mis lectores, a ustedes también. Me gustaría que me dijeran que les pareció por medio de un hermoso review.

Y pues finalmente desearles una muy Feliz Navidad y de paso un muy Feliz Año Nuevo, lleno de buenos deseos y esas cosas cursis que todos deseamos y queremos en nuestras vidas. Saludos, bye (^0^)/


End file.
